Generally, when a user provides a search request to a search engine for retrieving relevant information, the search engine returns an ordered list of search results. Currently, each individual listing of the search results is represented by a fragment of text containing keywords as found. Also, the listing may include a hyperlink to the search result, allowing the user to locate the source or the location of the search result such as a web page.
However, the number of search results in the listing can be overwhelming and it may be difficult for the user to select the desired search result. Also, it may be a time consuming process to select each listed search result and to determine their relevancy. Often the search engine may list duplicates of the search result if the web page contains the search keyword at different locations. Further, the search results can be filtered by conducting a new search for refined search query, which also consumes time.
In particular, the present practice of visual representation of search results on a GUI in a list of fragments of text containing the search keyword is inefficient. Also, it may not simplify the task of selecting desired search results or help in filtering the search results. Therefore, clarity and precision in displaying search results on the GUI while also making it easier for the user to select the desired search result would be desirable.